Vehicular power systems may generate, regulate, and distribute power (e.g., electricity) to vehicle systems. A generator of a vehicular power system may provide power to vehicle equipment with little system or status reporting (e.g., real-time reporting). The system or status reporting may provide a limited set of information that may be insufficient to precisely locate a fault detected in the vehicle power system during operation. A lack of information (e.g., operational performance and health data) about the vehicular power system may make troubleshooting detected faults a difficult and time consuming task.
As a result of the lack of information about the vehicular power system, components that are not faulty may be removed and tested. For example, a detected fault or failure may have been a result of a transient condition within a normal operating range of the components that cannot be identified based on available information. In this circumstance, testing the component fails to identify a failure or fault. Unnecessarily removing components from the vehicular power system adds to maintenance costs, increases labor costs, and impacts an availability of spare parts, increasing overall costs of operating a vehicle.